Dama de compañia
by Saya-Demencia
Summary: Una noche podría cambiarte la vida, si tienes a una excelente "Dama de compañía".
1. Chapter 1

Dama de compañía

Summary:

Una noche podría cambiarte la vida, si tienes a una excelente "Dama de compañía".

_Por Saya-Demencia_

Prólogo.

El ascensor indicaba que solo le faltaba un piso, el sudor en su frente y cuello eran producto de nervios y miedo. Tenía que dar, "la noticia", esa misma que estaba seguro que haría explotar a Vegeta Ouji y definitivamente no quería estar ahí.

La suite se encontraba al final del pasillo, camino con paso decidido, ya no le quedaba tiempo, sabía que una vez entrando a esa habitación tendría que ir al "grano" como su jefe siempre le decía.

Los guardias le dieron paso sin siquiera preguntar. Nappa era uno de los únicos y pocos empleados al que se le tenía permitido visitar la habitación de vegeta. Se había ganado su confianza desde el momento en que decidió abandonar Tokio, para seguir a su jefe hasta Manhattan. _"Más fiel que un perro"_ le había dicho esa vez.

— ¿Qué quieres Nappa? —dijo vegeta en el momento en que se servía zumo de naranja. Aún estaba con su bata de dormir, el día recién empezaba, y vaya noticia con la cual lo empezaría.

—Este… Tengo que decirle… —Nappa buscaba las palabras más exactas, pero fue interrumpido por vegeta.

—Al grano Nappa, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, hoy será un día largo, de hecho limpia mi agenda, deja solo lo más importante. —decía vegeta con su tono autoritario mientras mordía una tostada.

Nappa estaba a cuatro metros de distancia entre el desayunador donde estaba su jefe, temía acercarse más, aun no sabía con certeza como reaccionaria, aunque podría deducirlo por su humor, tal vez este no era el momento ni el lugar más indicado para darle esa "noticia". Lo haría después, cuando estuviera más tranquilo.

—Eso mismo quería decirle vegeta, hoy tienes cita con esa mujer del _Room Mate Grace_, quiere que seas accionista de ese hotel, quedaron en negociarlo hoy, en su "Suite"-hizo énfasis en esto último, vegeta, por supuesto sabía a qué se refería. —¿Puedo dejarla para mañana?-pregunto un poco dudoso, ya que la expresión de vegeta había cambiado después de mencionar lo de la cita.

—Sí, déjalo para mañana. La verdad no estoy interesado en ser accionista de ese Hotel.-dicho esto vegeta dio su último trago de zumo de naranja.

— ¿Hay algo más que quieras decirme? —Vegeta ya se había dado la vuelta, y Nappa aún no había salido de la habitación. Le pareció muy extraño su comportamiento, él no era así y daba la impresión de que quería decirle algo más. 

—Eh, no. Lo espero abajo señor —se excusaba Nappa. Dicho esto se retiró de la suite más helado de lo que entro.

—Bulma!, Por aquí! — Maron agitaba su mano entre una multitud de gente, que de vez en cuando la pasaban golpeando con sus pesadas maletas.

—Bulma! Bulma! — esta vez era Milk quien agitaba su mano tratando de llamar la atención de la peli azul más pequeña.

—Tenemos que acercarnos a ella. — Decía Maron a Milk. —Se está perdiendo.

—Sigo pensando que no es buena idea que estés aquí. —Decía Milk mientras iba esquivando a los hombres que dejaba babeando Maron.

—No digas tonterías Milk —contestaba a la defensiva Maron — Soy su prima, su familia, es mi deber ayudarla en estos momentos.

—Pero si no se hablan desde que te rebelas…—Milk no termino de decir la frase. Maron se había parado en seco_-a propósito- _haciendo que Milk chocara con su espalda.

—Ahí esta Bulma! —Maron se acercó a Bulma y antes de que esta pudiera reaccionar, ya la había estrechado muy fuerte en sus brazos, como si de un abrazo entre hermanas se tratara.

—Maron! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Preguntaba Bulma mientras la apartaba con recelo.

—Bulma, lo siento, no sé cómo se ha enterado. No pude evitarlo. —decía Milk al momento que estrechaba a Bulma en sus brazos, claro que este si era un verdadero abrazo.

Cierto era que Bulma no quería que Maron estuviera enterada de su actual situación, pero estaba segura que con ella podría olvidarse de todos sus problemas, aunque sea por unos días. En Tokio, Maron era muy conocida por dar las mejores y espectaculares fiestas, de ese tipo que te hacen olvidar cualquier cosa…

— ¿Cuánto nos falta para llegar a Manhattan? —Preguntó el Gran Vegeta al piloto.

—Dos Horas aproximadamente. —contesto este.

— ¿Aproximadamente? ¿Acaso no puedes darme una hora exacta? —preguntaba malhumorado, mientras miraba su móvil.

—Señor, se la daría pero…

—Sin excusas, eres un perdedor. —Al Gran Vegeta le gustaban las respuestas rápidas, sencillas y sinceras. "_por eso te dejo mi madre_" Le había dicho su primogénito más de alguna vez.

Su primogénito, ese mismo que había esperado con ansias cuando su ex-esposa le había dicho que iba a ser papa, desde ese día, ya había planeado como seria la vida de su hijo. Cosa que no pudo cumplir, Vegeta se le había salido de las manos, era más inteligente que él, había que reconocerlo. Pero ya era hora de rectificar su error.

También había que reconocer que no sería nada fácil, por eso opto por contratar a una experta en "_Dar caza a los hombres_". La hermosa rubia de ojos azules viajaba con él, en un silencio muy cómodo para ambos.

Solo dos horas faltaban… y con ese último pensamiento, se quedó dormido.

N/A: Aquí mi nueva historia, más que eso es como un pequeño proyecto, que quiero compartir con ustedes, les agradezco de ante mano que se tomen un poco de su tiempo leyendo esto. Espero sus comentarios.


	2. Planes

Dama de compañía

Summary:

Una noche podría cambiarte la vida, si tienes a una excelente "Dama de compañía".

_Por Saya-Demencia_

Capítulo 1: Planes

—Entonces, el muy idiota te cambio por una cualquiera! —Milk cruzaba sus brazos indignadamente.

—Dijo que solo fue una aventura… que nunca me cambiaría por nada ni nadie—Bulma resoplaba, era obvio que no está cómoda hablando de eso. Se acercó a la ventana y pudo observar como Maron entraba al hotel con muchas bolsas de ropa.

—Bulma —Milk se acercó, quedando justo detrás de ella—sabes que eres mejor que cualquiera, eres Bulma Brief!

—Lo sé—fue lo único que contesto Bulma, ella muy bien sabía que Yamcha estaba con ella por ser Bulma Brief, heredera del gran imperio Capsula. De lo contrario no se fijaría en ella, de hecho _nadie lo haría…_

Milk seguía diciéndole cosas, pero ella ya no la estaba escuchando, todos los días revivía esa misma escena, esa humillación nunca la superaría.

—Bulma!, Milk! —entraba Maron dejando caer las bolsas de ropa en el primer sofá que encontró—Tengo planes para ustedes!

— ¿Planes? —Preguntaba Milk un poco horrorizada. Definitivamente no es lo mismo que alguien te diga que tiene planes para ti, a que _Maron Brief te diga que tiene planes para ti!_

—Sí, he comprado mucha ropa, y es para que la usen esta noche, en la gran fiesta que estaré dando! —Maron dirigió su mirada a Bulma—es por ti Bul, Habrán chicos guapos!

—No creo que Bul…—comenzó Milk, cuando fue interrumpida por Bulma.

— ¿Qué traes para mí? —pregunto a Maron levantando la ceja izquierda, esa misma expresión que usaban las Brief, cuando aceptaban un reto. Maron contesto con una sonrisa, y con un dedo le indicaba que la siguiera mientras Milk se quedaba con la boca abierta.

/

Vegeta, recién salía de su suite, cuando su celular comenzó a sonar, y sonar sin parar. Era realmente molesto, cuando lo saco, pudo darse cuenta de que eran notificaciones de los Diarios, mostrando fotos de su padre, acompañado de una hermosa rubia. Y eso no era lo peor, ellos estaban entrando a su Hotel! ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible?! ¿Por qué demonios nadie le aviso?

Habían titulares como: HERMOSA RUBIA PROMETIDA DE VEGETA OUJI.

LA LLEGADA DEL "GRAN VEGETA", ¿COMO CAERA LA VISITA DE PAPI?

—Maldita sea! —Gruño. Al final del pasillo se encontraban los guardias que custodiaban el ascensor, se dirigió hasta donde ellos para ver si sabían algo.

Algo estaba mal desde que empezó el día, era como un mal presentimiento, se despertó con una terrible jaqueca, sabía que este día seria duro por todas las reuniones importantes que tenía, y Nappa estaba muy raro… Cierto! Nappa quería decirle algo!

—Maldita sea! llamen a Nappa inmediatamente! —fue lo único que dijo a los guardias, luego regreso a su suite.

A los cinco minutos Nappa estaba entrando a la guarida del león, sabía que había hecho mal en no decirle a Vegeta que su padre vendría, pero nunca pensó que se diera cuenta pronto, de hecho nunca pensó de que el "Gran Vegeta" llegara pronto.

También sabía que lo que menos quería Vegeta era una estúpida disculpa de su parte, lo que quería era una explicación y solución al problema, así es como trabaja Vegeta Ouji. Y para su suerte él ya tenía preparada una.

—Según los diarios, mi padre está aquí, y con una mujer que parece ser mi pro-me-ti-da. —Vegeta estaba dándole la espalda, como hace unas horas antes.

—Lo se Vegeta, debí habértelo dicho esta mañana. —Comenzaba Nappa acercándose —al parecer tu padre quiere hacer las paces contigo.

Vegeta se dio la vuelta rápidamente, su expresión era fría, obviamente eso tendría que ser una broma, el "Gran Vegeta" no hace las paces… al menos que quiera conseguir algo y muy valioso.

—Al menos eso fue lo que dijo a uno de los diarios—Nappa al ver que su jefe no había dicho nada, temía que estuviera en shock y luego explotara, como ha pasado más de una vez. Con el carácter de Vegeta se podía esperar cualquier cosa.

— ¿Dónde está ahorita? —pregunto Vegeta muy calmado mientras cerraba los ojos.

—Creo que en el comedor—respondió el calvo. — ¿Qué quieres que haga?

—Pon al tanto a Raditz. Seguro sabrá que hacer. Y que el día sigua a como lo habíamos planeado. —Vegeta salió de la habitación, Nappa lo siguió.

Eso de ignorar al "Gran Vegeta" no le iba a durar mucho, y él lo sabía…

Bueno a decir verdad no le duro nada, ya que justo llegando a la sala de reuniones, el "Gran Vegeta" y la hermosa rubia le sonreían.

/

Maron y Bulma se pasaron toda la tarde eligiendo la ropa que usarían esa noche, Milk se había marchado dejándoles claro que no iría a ningún lado. Maron le contaba a Bulma como había sido su vida desde que dejo Tokio y le agradaba que ella estuviera aquí. Hace tiempo que no se veían.

Nunca fueron amigas, ni las mejores primas, pero en estos momentos tenían algo en común.

—Hola, Raditz! —Maron contestaba su teléfono.

—Hola preciosa, ¿Cómo estás? —contestaban del otro lado de la línea. —necesito a una de tus chicas.

—Sí, bien, pero no tengo chicas disponibles para esta noche. —Contestaba Maron, guiñándole un ojo a Bulma, que escuchaba atenta.

— ¿Cómo así? —Contesto Raditz.

—Hoy estaré dando una gran fiesta! Y mis chicas ya están ocupadas. —Maron miro a Bulma entrar en el baño.

—Fiesta, perfecto. Ahí habrán muchas chicas—Maron puso sus ojos en blanco.

—Sí, habrán muchas… Voy a colgar, adiós! —estaba a punto de cortar la comunicación cuando escucho una risa.

—No te pongas celosa, la chica no es para mí. Sabes muy bien que solo a ti te pido. —Raditz lo decía en la forma seductora que le gustaba a Maron.

—Como sea, ¿para quién es la chica? —Maron sí que estaba celosa, pero nunca lo admitiría, había empezado a tener sentimientos por Raditz, pero él no la tomaba enserio, dado que su profesión no era la más fiable para algo serio. Cuando abandono a sus padres, abandono todo tipo de herencia, estaba sin nada, y conseguir trabajo se le estaba poniendo difícil, fue hasta que entro a la agencia LIW que pudo encontrar trabajo, y vaya que se le daba bien, ser dama de compañía no es lo mismo que una puta cualquiera. Ganaba mucho dinero por solo acompañar y aparentar ser la novia de un multimillonario que huía de las tradiciones de su familia, y el sexo era opcional.

Luego, se hizo muy conocida, y más multimillonarios pedían sus servicios… hasta que un día se convirtió en la dueña del local y lo conoció, '_Otro hijo de papi_' había pensado, pero resultó ser un muy buen cliente, buena paga, guapo, muy atento, se preocupaba más por su bienestar, y por su placer… pero hasta ahí, no había amor, solo intereses en común.

—Es para Vegeta—empezaba a explicar Raditz cuando Maron lo interrumpió

—Vegeta! Y desde ¿cuándo contrata a alguna chica? —Maron se movía de un lado a otro— ¿Solo la quiere para aparentar, verdad?

—Sí,… bueno eso creo. Venga vamos, sé que tienes una, siempre hay una para este tipo de ocasiones. —A decir verdad si la había, solo tenía que hacer un par de llamadas, estaba segura que cuando dijera que se trataba de vegeta Ouji, cualquiera cedería. Claro, si era un pez gordo, y muy guapo ¿Quién en su sano juicio se negaría?

—Tendría que hacer un par de llamadas, yo te llamo. —Contestaba Maron

—Que sea una chica muy guapa, que supere a una hermosa rubia de ojos azules. —pedía Raditz.

—Puede ser muy rubia ojos azules, pero no debe de saber lo que mis chicas saben hacer—y con esto Maron termino la llamada. No se despidió de Raditz, decidió que era hora de olvidarlo, si a él no le interesa, ¿porque a ella sí?

Estaba decidiendo a quien llamar, conociendo el carácter de Vegeta Ouji, no querría a una chica muy escandalosa, y conociendo sus amistades, encontrar una así era imposible, además que no estaba segura si habría sexo.

—No sabía que ya eras la jefa de ese sitio—comentaba Bulma saliendo en toalla del baño.

Maron levanto su ceja izquierda, se le había olvidado mencionar ese detalle, todos en su familia creen que es una puta cualquiera.

—Hay mucho que no sabes de mi—Comentaba Maron saliendo del cuarto.

/

— ¿Qué demonios hacen aquí? Ya es suficientemente malo que estén en mi hotel. —Decía Vegeta.

—Cálmate, mocoso. Es solo una visita. De negocios, por supuesto. —contestaba su padre.

—Bueno, si es así, habla con mi secretaria y programa una cita. —dicho esto Vegeta se disponía a cerrarle las puertas de la sala de juntas, cuando una mano se lo impidió.

—La cita está programada para ahorita mismo. —Empezaba el más grande— ¿no es así Nappa?

Todas las miradas recayeron en Nappa, que estaba muy distraído con la conversación, si podía llamarse así, de padre e hijo. Vegeta no se podía creer que Nappa lo hubiera engañado, ¿Cómo era que su padre, le preguntaba eso? ¿Acaso ya lo tenían todo planeado?

—Nappa, contesta! —exigía vegeta, aun forcejeando con la puerta.

—Hee.. —Saliendo de su trance, saco el IPad y confirmo que para este preciso momento tenían reunión con unos inversionistas del lado del Norte —Tenemos reunión con los inversionistas de Canadá. Ayer llamó su secretaria para confirmar la reunión.

—Lo ves anciano—Vegeta se disponía a cerrar la puerta y otra vez fue detenido por la mano de su padre, quien tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Somos los inversionistas de Canadá. —Dijo.

Vegeta no creía lo que escuchaba, era imposible, pero conociendo a su padre todo era posible.

—Vamos Vegeta, tenemos mucho que negociar, o creo que el "Bassett Hotel" tendrá otro dueño.

Dicho esto, todos pasaron a la sala de reuniones, cierto era que Vegeta estaba muy interesado en negociar con unos inversionistas, pero eso no quería decir que su preciado hotel estuviera en banca rota. El _"tenemos mucho que negociar, o creo que el "Bassett Hotel" tendrá otro dueño"_ que había dicho su padre, solo significaba una cosa…

N/A: Disculpen el retraso y algunos errores, al parecer tuve problemas al subir el capítulo anterior. Espero que no los tenga en este.

Gracias por sus comentarios, son los que motivan a seguir, de verdad gracias! Gracias!

Por cierto, habrá nombres de Hoteles, lugares y personas que inventare.


	3. Polvo

Dama de compañía

Summary:

Una noche podría cambiarte la vida, si tienes a una excelente "Dama de compañía".

_Por Saya-Demencia_

Capítulo 2: Polvo.

La fiesta había comenzado, el alcohol, las drogas y chicas semidesnudas eran indispensables.

Jóvenes, adultos y veteranos millonarios se deleitaban de todo lo que ofrecía Maron Brief.

La anfitriona y su invitada especial aun no hacían presencia.

Maron, había llamado a tres chicas, que estuvieran dispuestas a mantener el pico cerrado.

Tenía que decidirse por una, era difícil ya que las tres eran sus amigas, pero solo una podía ir.

—Muy bien chicas—comenzaba Maron mirando a las tres— tengo que elegir a solo una de ustedes para ser dama de compañía de Ouji.

— ¿Qué? Pensé que ya habías hecho la elección. Por supuesto soy la mejor para eso. —decía una morena, de piel sedosa y ojos verdes.

—Vale, ya estas fuera. —Maron hizo una seña con su mano, mientras la morena le volteaba los ojos y se iba.

Bueno, ya solo quedaban dos, Sasha, una rubia, ojos verdes, y Zangya una *pelirroja ojos azules.

—Bueno, ¿cuál de ustedes dos? —Maron las examinaba, ambas tenían buen cuerpo, no tanto como el de ella, claro… Zangya podría ser perfecta, sabe cómo mantener el pico cerrado y ser una dama a la vez… aunque no por mucho tiempo.

Sasha era más dulce, y también sabia comportarse correctamente, aunque carecía de experiencia, apenas empezaba en el trabajo.

—Bueno decide ya! —Comentaba Zangya malhumorada—Que la fiesta esta buena!.

—Sasha tu iras, pórtate sumisa! —Suspiraba Maron.

Zangya fue en busca de algún cliente que quisiera compañía esa noche, Sasha, brincaba de la emoción, mientras Maron le daba las últimas instrucciones y le marcaba a Raditz.

Bulma recién llegaba, el ambiente ya era más que conocido. Solía ir a cada fiesta que hacia Maron, cuando estaba en Tokio, pero siempre iba acompañada… siempre iba con Yamcha.

Se suponía que esta fiesta era para ella, para olvidar el mal trago, ¿porque estaba pensando en ese pendejo?

Al diablo, se había puesto un vestido color rojo ceñido a su cuerpo, casi transparente… y estaba dispuesta a que alguien se lo quitara esa noche.

/

Aquella reunión había dilatado unas dos horas, y otras dos con una grata charla de padre a hijo. El "Gran Vegeta" dejo claro que solo quería el bienestar para su hijo-_imperio quiso decir_-, pero este se dedicaba a crear su propio imperio.

Esto no le gustaba para nada, por generaciones, los primogénitos Ouji-_a cierta edad y con ciertos requisitos_\- tomaban el control del imperio, claro que Vegeta-_aunque ya estaba en la edad_\- no cumplía los requisitos para tomar "el trono" y en lugar de eso se independizo, o eso creyó el hasta el momento en que su querido padre-_con sus innumerables influencias_-pretendan arrancarle el primer "ladrillo de su imperio" .

Lo bueno es que Vegeta ya se había imaginado algo así, estaba preparado, la lucha contra su padre seria dura, pero él la ganaría.

Cuando era solo un niño, soñaba con manejar el imperio de su padre, ser como él. Pero claro el solo veía y creía lo que su padre quería.

Mantuvo a Vegeta en una burbuja, solo le mostraba lo absolutamente necesario para que el creyera que era digno de tomar el lugar de su padre cuando creciera-_y estuviera listo_-.

Cuando cumplió 18 le hablo sobre los requisitos que tenía que cumplir para poder hacerse cargo de la empresa en un futuro-_Vegeta aun no terminaba sus estudios_-, y esta fue la parte que no le gusto. Nunca.

Era obediente, responsable y respetaba a su padre, pero Nunca, Nunca iba a dejar que lo manipularan de tal forma. Fue cuando comenzó el odio al "Imperio Ouji". Se preguntó como su padre fue capaz de "cumplir" aquellos requisitos cuando tenía su edad, luego fue haciendo cálculos y atando algunos cabos-_lo que pensaba su madre de su padre_-, no fue tan difícil llegar a la conclusión.

Con el tiempo se dio cuenta de lo que era capaz su padre.

—Prepárate para la guerra viejo—de esta manera Vegeta había finalizado -_y rechazado_\- la propuesta de su padre.

/

—Maldita sea Sasha! —Maldecía Maron. El chofer de Raditz ya había llegado a recoger la dama de compañía para Vegeta Ouji y esta estaba muy drogada, con vestido y tacones rotos.

—Zangya, me dijo—empezaba otro ataque de risas—dijo que nece sitaba polvo para estar maaas, mas boñita. Quee era asio, como lee gustaban al Ojiji. —sin más que poder decir, cayo desmayada.

Maron lo entendía, Zangya se salió con la suya, era tradición arruinarles los primeros clientes a las nuevas, pero no con este tipo de clientes No. Y lo sabía.

Ya no podría encontrar otra recatada dama en aquella fiesta, la mayoría ya había hecho uso del "polvo" y ahora parecían strippers.

Estaba en problemas. Raditz le había dicho lo importante que era para Vegeta, y ahora estaba aquí su chofer_-un embobado calvo- _ que no hacía más que preguntar por la "dama".

Quería llorar, por primera vez en su "negocio" iba a quedar mal, y peor aún, porque le quedaría mal a Raditz.

— ¿Maron, estas bien? —la dulce vos de Bulma la saco de su trance, ahí estaba su solución.

¿Porque no lo pensó antes? Bulma era la candidata perfecta para ser la "dama" de compañía de Vegeta Ouji esa noche. Solo tenía que explicárselo.

Seguro Bulma entenderá. Y con lagrimones en los ojos, abrazo a su prima….

/

*Sé que Zangya no es así, pero quise modificarla , por gusto.

N/A: Sé que me retrase un poco. Lo siento

¿Qué piensan? ¿Creen que Maron lograra convencer a Bulma?

Y ¿Cuáles son esos "requisitos" que tanto odia Vegeta? ¿Cómo es el Imperio Ouji? No todo es lo que parece…

Aquí los agradecimientos.

Juniever, besos para ti también. Gracias por seguir mi historia.

bulmitaouji ,Gracias, espero que te siga pareciendo interesante. Besos.

azucenas45, espero que no siga siendo enredoso. Cualquier duda o aclaración solo pregúntame.

ShadesRaditz, gracias y claro que habrá de MaronxRaditz.

lince12, gracias por leerme, actualización hecha. Tarde pero seguro.


	4. Bufanda

Summary:

Una noche podría cambiarte la vida, si tienes a una excelente "Dama de compañía".

_Por Saya-Demencia_

Capítulo 3: Bufanda

Aún no sabía porque estaba en ese lujoso auto, todo había pasado tan rápido. Maron explico que solo iría a acompañar a Vegeta Ouji a una cena muy importante.

Había oído hablar de él y de su padre en muchas ocasiones, pero no recuerda haberlo visto nunca.

"_confió en tu educación y modales"_

"_Vegeta es un viejo amigo y ahora me necesita, esto es importante" _había dicho luego de haberse calmado de su "ataque de llanto".

Ver llorar a Maron le recordó un episodio de su infancia en el que su madre estaba llorando y le pedía que le alcanzara sus pastillas, pero Bulma no llego a tiempo.

Su madre había muerto. Porque ella fue lo suficientemente lenta como para no alcanzar las pastillas que su madre necesitaba para aliviar su dolor-_salvarse_-.

Bulma solo tenía 8 años,

Luego de eso ver llorar a alguien-_para ella_\- significaba que necesitaba ayuda o si no moriría, como su madre…

El auto había aparcado en el aeropuerto, eso le inquieto un poco, Maron le dijo que iría al "Bassett Hotel". No tenía sentido, ahora solo podía pensar que la raptarían.

—Oye, ¿porque estamos aquí? —gritó al calvo chofer.

— ¿Qué? Hace unos minutos te dije que pasaríamos aquí por un miembro de la familia Ouji. El señor Kakarotto.

Alivio total, de seguro el chofer se lo dijo cuando ella estaba distraída.

Kakarotto… que nombre tan raro.

A lo lejos se podía ver como un sujeto con cabello de puntas para todos lados, venía con una mano jalando su carreta de maletas y con la otra un puñado de bolsas de comida.

—Es el señor Kakarotto! —había chillado el chofer saliendo del carro.

Bulma seguía viendo a ese extraño sujeto, estaba vestido formalmente, seguro estaría presente en la cena de los Ouji.

/

— ¿estas segura? —Kakarotto le ofrecía una última hamburguesa.

Bulma negaba con su cabeza, ni siquiera se atrevía a verlo, ¿cómo se supone que tenía que actuar? ¿Fingir ser la novia sumisa de Vegeta? O ¿ser ella misma?

El camino al Bassett Hotel fue más que tranquilo, Kakarotto contaba a Krillin y Bulma su posición en la Familia Ouji y como esta influía al momento de tomar sus decisiones.

El coche aparco en estacionamiento privado del hotel, luego de que el guardia hiciera unas llamadas los dejaron pasar.

Al entrar al hotel, Raditz los estaba esperando, saludo a su hermano sin ganas y se llevó a Bulma a la suite de vegeta. En el camino Raditz le comentaba la situación a la que se iba a enfrentar, solo tenía que _"fingir que estaba loca por vegeta" _

Ya estuvo loca por Yamcha y resulto mal, pero esto era distinto pensó. Solo es una estúpida farsa. Odiaba que todo le recordara a Yamcha, se suponía que esta noche era para olvidarlo…

— ¿Por qué tengo que estar aquí? ¿Dónde está vegeta?

—Está aquí mismo, esta es su suite. —contesto Raditz con mirada picara.

—Pensé que no eras como las chicas de Maron.

—Y no lo soy!, pregunto por Vegeta porque quiero saber de él antes de llevarme una sorpresa en cena frente a todos!

—Vaya! Pensé que serias una cabeza hueca. —dijo vegeta saliendo de la penumbra

—Pues nos ha demostrado lo contrario. —Raditz miro a vegeta— Te veo al rato, todo saldrá como lo planeamos.

Vegeta asintió, y Raditz salió de la habitación.

Bulma se sentía muy pequeña en esa gran habitación, estaba apenada. Vegeta la estaba examinando

—Quítate ese vestido—ordeno.

— ¿Qu-é? —logro articular Bulma.

—Lo que escuchaste, o ¿estas sorda?

—Oye, más respeto! No soy…

No termino su frase, vegeta estaba devorando sus labios, y ella no se resistía ni lo correspondía.

Vegeta se separó de ella bruscamente.

Estaba en shock.

—Ahora que estas cayada, quiero que te pongas ese vestido que te compre. —Dijo vegeta señalando el vestido.

—Pero estoy cómoda con este—Bulma prefirió no hablar de lo del beso. La verdad le había gustado mucho, Yamcha nunca la había besado así.

Vegeta la fulmino con la mirada.

— ¿Sabes porque estás aquí verdad?

Pensaba en decirle que era por Maron, pero decidió que era mejor hacerle saber que ella estaba al tanto de todo —Sí, voy a sacarte de un clavo.

Vegeta pensó por un momento, Raditz ya le había dicho que ella no era una dama de compañía, hasta se lo demostró y él lo había comprobado con el beso que no le correspondió.

—Solo ponte ese estúpido vestido. —y se fue.

No tenía tiempo para tonterías

¿Qué pensaría cuando su padre viera a Bulma?

Esperaba que no descubriera su farsa, porque si no tendría que recurrir al plan B.

/

—Al diablo con esto! —Bulma tiro el vestido que le había comprado vegeta, no era para nada bonito, era anticuado, se notaba que lo había comprado el, seguro fue lo primero que agarro. Poso sus manos sobres sus labios, recordando ese rudo beso, ¿desde cuándo no la besaban así? Mejor dicho, ¿Desde cuándo no la besaban?

Decidió quedarse con su ceñido vestido rojo, solo tendría que buscar algún chaleco o bufanda para tapar un poco su escote.

Entro al que debía ser el cuarto de vegeta, estaba todo en un extraño orden, se dirigió a su closet estaba abierto busco y busco, solo encontró finos sacos y alguna que otra prenda deportiva y justo en su escritorio estaba una bufanda de "oro" que tenía bordado _"Vegeta",_ estaba ahí, como esperando por ella. La tomo y se la puso, combinaba con su vestido. ¿Y que más podía usar para parecer loca por Vegeta?

Hasta ella misma se lo creía, ese beso había sido de lo mejor.

Por primera vez, se alegró de haber terminado con Yamcha.

/

La cena estaba por iniciar. Vegeta, padre e hijo, sentados en lados opuestos de la mesa, tirándose miradas asesinas, Bardock, Kakarotto y Raditz también los acompañaban. 18 se había sentido indispuesta y no asistiría a la cena "familiar". Estaba más que claro que solo seria de la familia Ouji, y eso a ella poco le interesaba, estaba ahí por dinero.

La idea de esta cena había sido del padre de vegeta, sabia lo mucho que su hijo odiaba los encuentros familiares, y en especial cuando llegaba Bardock.

—Un brindis por la Gran familia Ouji! —Bardock era el amo de los brindis, cuando andaba pasado de tragos brindaba por cualquier cosa.

Todos, excepto vegeta hicieron el gesto, levantando sus copas. Al bajarlas, se dieron que tenían una invitada.

N/A: Un capítulo más queridos lectores. Tengo una muy buena excusa para la tardanza (la universidad)

Al final nos dimos cuenta como Maron convenció a Bulma…

¿Qué pensara la familia Ouji de Bulma?

espero disfruten de este capítulo como los otros.

Sé que son cortos, pero son estrategias. Los demás serán más largos que estos.

Gracias **Juniver** por leerme, a mí también me gusta que Maron sea así.

**Chica de la sudadera y** **Guest ,** Gracias por leer mi historia, espero la sigas hasta el final.

**ShadesRaditz** , Espero te agrade este capítulo.

**Luis Carlos**, espero aclares tus dudas en este capítulo.

**rocy-rose,** gracias por tu consejo, a como mencione arriba, son estratégicos.

**Bulmitaouji, Tan linda siguiendo mi historia **

**JaspheReal, **Espero sigas mi historia.

**Agradezco de corazón sus rewiews, de verdad, me alegra mucho leerlos.**

**Hasta el próximo!**


	5. PARA MIS LECTORES

Hola a todos mis fieles lectores, como me imagino, habrán notado mi larga ausencia, esta se ha debido a muchas cosas de mi vida personal (La universidad, el trabajo...) también estuve pasando por lo que todo aprendiz de escritor pasa, un "BLOQUEO".

Dama de compañía es una gran historia, ustedes que han leído sus escasos 4 capítulos lo saben. La estoy continuando, gran parte de ella ya está escrita, pero en estos meses he temido continuarla gracias a mi "bloqueo".

Pero bueno no escribo esto para decirles lo mal que la estuve pasando, más bien vengo a traerle buenas noticias, continuare con esta bella historia y espero que mis fieles lectores y los que todavía no lo son, la siguán, me disculpo por tenerla abandonada todos estos meses, fue verdaderamente difícil para mí.

Siguán dejando sus comentarios que me ponen muy feliz.

Con amor

Saya-demencia


	6. Jabón

Capítulo 4: Jabón

— Entonces… ¿eres novia de este cabeza dura? —Bardock interrogaba a Bulma.

—A.. así es— Bulma tenía la boca seca, estaba nerviosa, el padre de Vegeta no le quitaba la mirada de encima, y estaba segura de que lo había visto antes, cuando todavía estaba en Tokio.

— ¿Cómo es que no te habíamos conocido antes?, —continuaba Bardock —Eres muy bella…

—Basta papa!—intervenía Raditz, no le gustaba como se estaba poniendo esa conversación.

Bulma tomo de un sorbo su copa de vino. Raditz y Vegeta intercambiaron una mirada rápida.

Todos comían con la elegancia que los caracteriza, siempre había sido así para los Ouji, una silenciosa cena y unas cuantas copas, nada de charla innecesaria.

Hoy había sido una cena distinta, por primera vez, Vegeta invitaba a cenar a su "novia" lo que parecía muy sospechoso, dadas las circunstancias.

—Vegeta, dime, ¿a qué se dedica tu novia? —Preguntaba su padre. Todos dejaron de comer.

"_Finanzas, si pregunta que hace, dile finanzas, aún es muy joven como para haber concluido con sus estudios… " _Vegeta pensaba en lo que Raditz le había dicho.

—Finanzas. —El gran Vegeta miro despectivamente y siguió comiendo.

Ni siquiera había preguntado por su nombre, ¿qué clase de hombre puede ser? Y Vegeta ¿De dónde había sacado finanzas? Bulma dedujo que el llevaría el control, entonces ella, tendría que callar.

Raditz le sonrió al otro lado de la mesa. También alguien más sonreía, era Kakarotto, pegándose demasiado a su hermano para poder captar su atención.

Bulma regreso la sonrisa a los hermanos. Los únicos que no sonreían, eran Vegeta padre e hijo, se dedicaban a devorar su comida y lanzarse miradas despectivas.

Vegeta sabía que su padre sospechaba de la "relación" con Bulma, pero mantendría esa farsa hasta que se largara de Manhattan, no dejaría que se metiera en su vida.

Dirigiendo su atención a Bulma, pudo reconocer la bufanda que llevaba en el cuello, _"que tonta" _pensó. Esa bufanda había sido un regalo de su madre, tenía el nombre el nombre de Vegeta grabado en oro, pretendía usarla hoy para molestar a su padre, pero la había olvidado en su habitación. Se preguntó si Bulma era de esas niñas tontas que creen en el amor.

/

Después de la incómoda cena, Bulma se disponía a cambiarse de ropa y salir en cuanto antes de ahí, ya que Kakarotto accidentalmente había derramado su copa de vino sobre su hermoso vestido.

No estaba segura si había ayudado en algo a Vegeta. _Se sentía tonta_

Tiro la bufanda que la hizo quedar como la tonta y enamorada novia de Vegeta.

Recordó como Maron la convenció de hacer esto, y ahora se arrepentía de haber cedido a tal petición, se preguntó si todas las Damas de compañía tenían que pasar por situaciones humillantes como estas, porque nunca había visto a Maron quejarse, al contrario parecía encantada con su trabajo. Debía hacerlo mejor que ella…

Se deshizo del vestido y se dirigió al baño decidida a darse una ducha. Confiaba que su amado "novio" no estaría en la habitación hasta más tarde, como le hizo saber al terminar la cena.

Reflexionando, su día había sido de locos. Según sus expectativas, tendría que haber terminado con una loca y apasionada noche de sexo, jamás lo admitiría frente a Maron, pero era lo que tenía planeado para esta noche.

/

—Fue mejor de lo que esperaba—decía Raditz a vegeta, mientras escribía un mensaje de texto a Maron.

—Esto todavía no ha terminado Raditz, conozco al viejo, no se ira de aquí sin hacer de las suyas, siempre es así. —Vegeta se removía en su sillón. Estaban en la sala de entretenimientos, ahí habían cómodos sillones, un mini bar, mesas de billar, y una olvidada pista de baile, incluso había un tubo, donde algunas veces contrataban a chicas para que bailaran ahí.

Desde hace un tiempo no usaban esa parte de la sala.

—Bueno, Bulma no está mal.

—Hmp.

Raditz estaba buscando las llaves de su carro. — ¿Sabes? Podrías intentar conocerla, así no tendrías problemas en el futuro.

Vegeta ignorando la sugerencia de Raditz —Lo único que me preocupa ahora es el futuro del Bassett, desde que renuncie a la herencia del viejo, mantener esto me ha costado. En realidad necesitaba a un inversionista…

—Tranquilo Vegeta, ya encontraras la forma. De nosotros tres, tú siempre fuiste el inteligente. —Raditz ya estaba por salir de la sala, cuando unos fuertes gritos despertaron a medio hotel.

/

— ¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS SE CREE?

—Cállate! Cállate! —el Gran Vegeta se agarraba el pelo de frustración. —Conozco tu cara, te he visto en Tokio, eres …

— Ayyyyyyyy! —Bulma estaba en el jacuzzi de Vegeta completamente desnuda, había poca espuma y no lograba tapar su todo su cuerpo. —FUERA DE AQUÍ!

Bulma agarro el jabón de baño que más cerca tenia y se lo lanzo con todas sus fuerzas.

Logrando esquivar el jabón —COMO TE ATREVES, INSOLENTE!. Llamaré a seguridad para que te echen de aquí, LOCA!

Al acercarse, lo gritos eran más fuertes, seguridad ya se encontraba ahí, pero no se atrevían a entrar a la suite de Vegeta sin su autorización.

Vegeta sabía que Bulma estaba en su suite. Aun desconocía la razón de sus gritos.

—Señor, venimos en cuanto escuchamos los gritos—decía un joven guardia. —La puerta está cerrada con llave desde adentro.

—Abre esa maldita puerta! —el joven asintió y procedió a votar la puerta con sus compañeros.

Cuando escucharon los gritos, lo primero que hizo Raditz fue buscar a su padre, en la cena se había pasado de tragos y no sería la primera vez que asustaba a alguna chica.

Cuando derribaron la puerta, el primero en entrar fue Vegeta, ignorando a sus guardias que pretendían protegerlo por si de algún delincuente se tratara.

En la primera parte de su suite, no había nada fuera de lo normal, los gritos esta vez fueron más fuertes y provenían del baño, al llegar rápidamente ahí, se encontró a su padre, sosteniéndose la frente de donde le estaba saliendo sangre.

—Vegeta! Qué bueno que estas aquí! — y entonces la vio, estaba sentada en el jacuzzi, la poca espuma que había apenas cubría una parte de sus hermosos senos, estaba toda sonrojada… era lo más hermoso que había visto en un jacuzzi, _en su jacuzzi._

/

N/A: Bueno! Creo que está bien, hice un esfuerzo!

Gracias por sus comentarios chicos, me levantaron el ánimo.

Ahora se está poniendo mejor. ¿El Gran Vegeta sabe quién es Bulma? ¿Qué hará? Y Vegeta ¿podrá dejar de ver ese jacuzzi?

La historia cogerá un rumbo más dramático, las cosas se complicaran para nuestra pareja favorita.

Los estaré leyendo…

XOXO

Saya-demencia


	7. Llaves

Summary:

Una noche podría cambiarte la vida, si tienes a una excelente "Dama de compañía".

_Por Saya-Demencia_

N/A: Tengo el deber moral de excusarme de tan extendida ausencia, sin embargo sería más del blah blah al que están acostumbrados tanto escritores como lectores, incluso yo, siendo lectora me molesto cuando no han actualizado una historia y está muy buena.

Sus comentarios son los mejores (Siguán así), me hacen sentir re bien, y ahora estoy buscando la manera de mostrarles mi gratitud con este capítulo, será un poco extenso a diferencia de los otros, pero ustedes se lo merecen.

Y recuerden, si ven un error, háganmelo saber.

XOXO

**Capítulo 5 ****: Llaves**

Después del incidente en el baño de la habitación de Vegeta, Bulma no había pisado más ese Hotel, el Gran Vegeta recibió puntos en el corte de su frente que le hizo Bulma al tirarle una afeitadora, que por desgracia tenia cerca.

Había pasado una semana y Vegeta continuaba incómodo con la presencia de su padre y su acompañante "18" quien se la había pasado de juerga los últimos fines de semana, rompiendo inmediatamente con el trato que tenía con el Gran Vegeta, ya que su actitud de "me importa una mierda viejo" había sido la gota que derramó el vaso.

El Bassett seguía en problemas, caía cada vez más, gracias a las influencias del padre de Vegeta, pero este no estaba listo para darse por vencido.

—Raditz, ¿Dónde demonios esta la llave de mi Audi TT? —Preguntaba Vegeta, en el mini bar de su suite.

—Las llaves las tengo aquí mismo— Raditz parecía un poco nervioso a través del celular. —Escucha! Están aquí mismo—Hizo sonar unas llaves.

—Sí, y yo soy tan ¡estúpido! — Gruñó Vegeta

—Está bien Vegeta, puedes vender cualquier cosa, menos este auto, no te lo permitiré.

—Raditz, ya está decidido, tráeme las malditas llaves o te partiré la cara.

Sabes muy bien que no puedo vender ese carro sin sus llaves originales.

— ¡Así es!, no lo puedes vender, además en las llaves están grabadas las iniciales de tu nombre. —Raditz trataba de convencer a Vegeta de no vender su Audi TT, su ultimo bebe, le había costado tanto conseguir ese carro antes que el resto de la humanidad.

Desde que Raditz lo miró fue amor a primera vista, hasta entonces lo había usado más veces que el propio dueño, aprovechando que Vegeta estaba en problemas con el Bassett se lo había llevado hasta su apartamento de "soltero", incluso había llevado a Maron a dar una vuelta.

—Maldita sea Raditz, tráeme las malditas llaves, que este carro no será lo único que tendré que vender para que el Bassett sobreviva esta temporada.

Vegeta estaba frustrado, incluso tuvo que dejar su adorada suite y pasarse a una habitación de primera, a este pasó, terminaría en el cuarto de empleados, o peor, mudándose con Raditz, nada le parecía peor que eso.

Cuando le dijo que no al imperio Ouji, lo primero que hizo fue buscar ayuda con Bardock, quien puso a su disposición el departamento de "soltero" donde ya estaba instalado Raditz, incluso Goku vivió un tiempo con ellos, pero no resultó, podrán imaginarse porque.

—Vegeta, no. Ya verás que lo solucionaremos, mi padre hoy voló a Londres, pedirá un préstamo personal él tiene contactos ahí. —Raditz le contaba animadamente, sabía que podía confiar en su padre mientras no se le cruzaran un par de piernas, por lo que decidió mandarlo con Kakarotto con la esperanza de que este lo mantuviera ocupado con sus idioteces y lejos de los bares.

Tiempo atrás, Kakarotto y su padre no combinaban, Bardock era un tipo muy serio, centrado en su trabajo por lo que le chocaba la actitud de Kakarotto en quien había depositado su confianza para ser su sucesor.

Pero las cosas no siempre salen como uno las planeas, a esta hora Kakarotto y Bardock irían hablando de cualquier estupidez, muy contentos.

/

—Vamos Bulma, ni siquiera llevas un mes aquí. —Maron hacia pucheros desde su cama

—Maron, lo que pasó en ese hotel no lo puedo superar, vine aquí por un descanso y eso me ha dejado traumada. —Mentía Bulma, quien hacia su maleta.

—Bulma, tú no te vas por eso, eso no fue nada, has pasado cosas peores.

Maron se puso de pie y zarandeo a Bulma —dime que ese vago de Yamcha no te pidió que volvieran, dimeloooo!

—Basta Maron, no es nada de eso, no he vuelto a hablar con Yam desde hace mucho—Bulma suspira, pensar en él aun dolía, pero no era la razón para volver a Tokio, deseaba ver a su padre, e investigar al Gran Vegeta, sabía que era un multimillonario de Tokio, pero había algo más. Como científica investigadora, deseaba regresar a su laboratorio, a tocar sus cosas, lo que la hacía sentirse viva.

—¡Bulma, me estas escuchando! —Maron estaba con lagrimones en los ojos.

—Maron, quiero volver, necesito hacerlo, estar aquí no es lo mío, lo mío está en el laboratorio, en Tokio.

—No Bulma, no me abandones! —chillaba Maron

Bulma era la primera persona de toda su familia que paso con ella después de su rebelión. Maron quería mucho a su prima, y no iba a soportar que se regresara a Tokio, la necesitaba.

—No te preocupes Maron, te escribiré cada semana—intentaba consolar Bulma, de cierta manera le dolía dejar a Maron, esas semanas se la pasaron tan bien que había olvidado porque su familia no la quería. Aunque sabía que la madre de Maron paso una fuerte depresión después de eso.

—No, no, no—repetía Maron

— Bulma, a que ¿hora sale tu vuelo? —Maron tenía un plan, y con una sonrisa maliciosa abrazo fuertemente a Bulma.

/

—Los diarios han dejado de hablar de la señorita Bulma—Nappa le entregaba el diario a Vegeta, como todas las mañanas

—Los diarios locales no sirven, después de la cena solo una vez más me vieron con ella y no pararon de especular. — Respondía Vegeta molesto.

—Aquí nadie la conoce, pero encontré un diario de Tokio que habla de ella, es una pequeña nota, está en la sección de famosos, al parecer es muy conocida allá. —Comentaba Nappa más para sí mismo.

—¿Que dicen de ella en Tokio?

—Ah, decía algo de la Corporación Capsula—Nappa trataba de recordar lo que decía

—¿Qué más? — Vegeta había escuchado una vez que Maron, la prima de Bulma pertenecía a la Corporación Capsula cuando vivió en Tokio, antes de abandonar su familia, exactamente lo mismo que él había hecho.

No le agradaba mucho Maron ni viceversa, pero la respetaba por lo que había hecho, no dejo que su familia acabara con sus sueños.

Así que posiblemente, Bulma también tenía que ver con la Corporación Capsula, lo que no entendía, es porque estaba aquí con la oveja negra de la familia. Era todo un misterio, se decía que a la CC le faltaba un heredero digno y que aún no sabían si existía.

—No recuerdo que más Vegeta. — negaba con su cabeza Nappa, luego agarro su Ipad y le fue indicando a Vegeta lo que tenía programado para hoy, por supuesto no era más que hablar con bancos e ir a rogar por algún préstamo o un buen inversionista que estuviera dispuesto a hacer negocios con él.

—Bah! Odio tener que estar rogando—Vegeta se quejaba —Maldito viejo, hace exactamente lo que yo odio, y Raditz desapareció con las llaves de mi Audi, está empeñado en que no debería venderlo.

—Raditz volo ayer a Londres, se dice que se encontró con su hermano y su padre, pero no hay señas ni de la llave, ni del Auto. —Contestaba Nappa inmediatamente. —Si tú quieres me encargo personalmente de Raditz.

Vegeta sabía que Nappa era muy bueno, y conocía muy bien a Raditz, el haría hasta lo imposible por esconder ese auto, pero una paliza nunca está de más.

—Está bien Nappa.

—Ehh, Vegeta, algo más. —Nappa empezaba a caminar a su lado, se dirigían al parqueo del hotel —Maron, llamó y programo una cita con vos, no sé cómo demonios lo hizo, pero está aquí y te está esperando.

—y ¿Qué es lo que quiere? —contestaba molesto Vegeta. —¿Quién programo su cita?

—Estaba de turno Charles, seguro se embobo con ella— Nappa trataba de sacar una conclusión lógica.

—Ese tonto no puede ver dos piernas, ash!, Nappa, mándala a la sala de conferencias 2.

Nappa se al lobby y vegeta a la sala de conferencias 2. No tenía idea de que es lo que podía querer Maron, pero no desaprovecharía la oportunidad para interrogarla, y la sala de conferencias 2, era perfecta para eso.

Estaba seguro que esta mañana sabría más sobre Bulma Brief y su relación con la CC, aunque realmente lo que no podía sacar de su cabeza era la imagen de Bulma semi desnuda en SU tina de baño.

/

—¡Maldita seas Maron! ¡Maldita seas Maron!

Bulma estaba en encerrada en el cuarto de Maron, a esta hora ya había perdido su vuelo, no podía creer que había caído en la trampa de Maron, su prima siempre fue un poco tonta, pero al parecer había mejorado, la habitación de Maron tenía una sola ventana, imposible de romper o abrir, la puerta había quedado bloqueada con algún truco que solo Maron conocía, no había NADA en se cuarto que sirviera para escapar de ahí, lo que abundaba era ropa, mucha ropa, maquillaje, zapatos, algunas fotografías, condones, un botiquín. En el cuarto de baño solo había una caja de jabón y una botella de shampoo casi vacía, un cepillo de dientes de goma, incapaz de hacerle daño a alguien, incluso había ¡consoladores!

Eso le hizo recordar un episodio con Maron, antes de que abandonara su familia en el que le enseñaba sus consoladores, Bulma quedó en shock, era como ver un pene de verdad, solo que de goma. Más tarde rieron a carcajadas por su tonta reacción y pasaron toda la noche viendo películas de comedia y comiendo chocolate, fue un bonito recuerdo.

Maron había sido la hermana que nunca tuvo, pero hasta ahora lo podía ver así, eso no justificaba el hecho que la dejara encerrada en ese extraño cuarto. Estaba enojada por haber frustrado sus planes, ella tenía que salir de ahí a como fuera.

Buscando en el tocador alguna Gillette o cuchilla que le ayudara a sabotear la puerta o la ventana, encontró un envase redondo decorado con flores ornamentales, era dorado, trato de abrirlo pero no era tan fácil, se sentó en la cama y lo observo con mucho cuidado, para abrirlo tendría que enroscar dos veces a la derecha y tres a la izquierda, cuando logro abrirlo el envase estaba agitado y un poco de su contenido cayó sobre su cara, tenía un extraño olor, y era Polvo, Bulma lo reconoció al instante, era el mismo que estaban usando en la fiesta frustrada que Maron le hizo, pero era demasiado tarde, de repente estaba feliz, muy feliz. Se recostó en la cama y se perdió en los dibujos de hombres y mujeres desnudos que habían en techo, uno llamo mucho su atención, se parecía a un dios que había visto hace una semana, no recordaba su nombre en ese momento, pero si su cara, su cabello, era tan hermoso…

**N/A: Otra vez, quería recordarles que la historia es mía, originalmente mía, todo esto sale de mi cabeza, también recuerde que es fantasía, así que es muy probable que me invente lugares y personajes.**

**El polvo evidentemente es un tipo de droga, pero no pienso mencionar cual tipo de droga es.**

**Quiero recalcar que la visita que Maron le hace a Vegeta es muy importante.**

**Aun no hay mucho de BxV, pero recuerden que solo se han visto dos veces, hasta ahora solo puede haber un leve deseo sexual por ambas partes, pero es así como se comienza, solo les diré un pequeño adelanto, y es que Bulma puede llegar a ser la clave para el Bassett Hotel.**

**Besitos, y muchaaaas gracias por las que me animan a seguir, déjenme en comentarios cualquier duda que tengan.**


	8. Nuevos Comienzos

**Summary:**

**Una noche podría cambiarte la vida, si tienes a una excelente "Dama de compañía".**

**Por Saya-Demencia**

**N/A:** Y bueno, el ansiado capitulo, lo se soy mala, muy mala. El Cap ya estaba listo y el que le sigue también, de hecho estoy trabajando en los capítulos finales, con una buena dosis de drama.

Ambos serán subidos muy pronto, son largos, para que puedan disfrutar tanto como yo. Escribir esta historia ha sido maravilloso, sé que llevo como un año y aun no la he acabado, pero créanme, vale la pena. Tal vez no estará en la lista de las mejores historias que hayan leído, pero seguro alcanza hueco en su corazón, a lo mejor termine por desilusionar a algunos lectores, pero es lo que los escritores suelen hacer (no me linchen).

Como les comente una vez, esto lo hago porque me gusta compartir pensamientos y los transformo en historias y me llenan sus comentarios y ver cómo han estado pendientes, se los agradezco mucho.

Esto me llevo a pensar que quiero conocerlos más a ustedes, como por ejemplo ¿Qué tipo de historias suelen leer más? ¿Libros favoritos? ¿Series?

Talvez quieran compartirme algunas de las historias escritas por ustedes, todo será bienvenido.

Sin más que molestar, les dejo.

XOXO

Capítulo 6 : **Nuevo comienzo**

—y ¿viniste hasta aquí para contarme tu tonta historia? ¿Qué te hizo pensar que yo quería saberla?

—Calla Vegeta, aún no he terminado. —Maron y Vegeta llevaban media hora reunidos.

—Raditz me contó tu historia, la verdadera, no la que los diarios contaron. —le decía Maron, mientras se movía de sofá, acercándose más a Vegeta.

—Maldita sea Raditz—decía Vegeta entre dientes. Llevaban 1 hora y aún no sabía lo que la bruja quería. Siempre que trataba de mandarla a la mierda le contaba algo de su vida, como si a él le interesara, pero por extraño que fuera no podía dejar de escucharla, le parecía una mujer decidida, fuerte, no la tonta que parece ser siempre.

—Quiero que sepas que estoy dispuesta a ayudarte—Maron sonreía de oreja a oreja, esto sorprendió a Vegeta.

— ¿ayudarme? ¿Tú? —Vegeta no lo podía creer— ¿qué pretendes? Mandarme a una de tus chicas para des estresarme y así solucionar todos mis problemas. Eres ridícula.

Al principio Maron se había ofendido, siempre confundían una dama de compañía con una puta, y aunque tenía varias chicas que solo se dedicaban a sexo, sabían muy bien las diferencias. Pero ahora no era momento de aclararle esas cosas.

—Vegeta, discúlpame pero conozco muy bien tus preferencias sexuales, así que no te mandaría a una de mis chicas —Maron había dado exactamente donde quería —talvez a uno de los chicos…

—¡PERO QUE ESTUPIDEZ ESTAS DICIENDO! — Vegeta había reventado, se puso de pie agarro del brazo a Maron dispuesta a sacarla a patadas, no se podía creer que perdiera tiempo escuchando una tonta historia para acabar con eso. Él no era gay, si nunca contrataba chicas era porque no le gustaba pagar por sexo, el bien conseguía tirarse a cualquiera.

—Seguro Raditz te mando para hacer mi día más miserable. — ¡MUEVETEE, FUERA!

Maron sabía que fue muy arriesgado lo que había hecho

—Espera Vegeta, ¡fuiste tú quien sugirió esa ayuda! — Maron se zafó del agarre y fue corriendo hasta la puerta, tratando de bloquearla por si alguien había escuchado los gritos.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Todavía no he terminado, ¡estúpido!

— ¿Y crees que no podre derribar esa puerta? — A Vegeta le parecía gracioso que Maron intentara bloquear la puerta, como si el no pudiera quitarla de ahí fácilmente. Vegeta hizo un intento de comunicarse con nappa

—Nappa ahorita debe de estar en el ascensor pasándola muy bien con Zangya. —Maron sonreía y se acomodaba el cabello.

—y los dos guapetones que tienes como guardias de este piso también. Ahora que lo pienso, son los único guardias de aquí dentro, como que te estas quedando sin empleados ¿verdad Vegeta?

La vena de Vegeta estaba por reventar. Como sabía eso Ella.

—y bien, dije que venía a ayudarte no a ofrecerte servicios de LIW, porque para eso te hubiera enviado un brochure o el spot.

— ¿Qué mierda quieres? — Vegeta no se movió de lugar.

—Conozco el secreto de tu padre— Maron sonreía, se acercó a Vegeta, le cogió la mano y se lo llevo al sillón. Ahora si iban a hablar.

/

Era todo placer, se sentía infinitamente feliz, debía ser un sueño, ella nunca era feliz, pero para que despertar, si el hombre que tenía entre las piernas sabía hacer muy bien su trabajo y ni hablar del otro que masajeaba sus senos como nunca antes nadie había hecho.

Ni siquiera le importaba quienes eran aquellos hombres, solo sabía que tenían que seguir así. Ambos hombres se pusieron de pie frente a ella, tenían sus miembros erecto, largo y gruesos. No se lo podía creer. Hasta que aparecía un tercer hombre en el acto, ella lo conocía, era su dios griego, no tenía ropa y la estaba esperando. Los otros hombres la levantaron del sillón en el que estaba y la llevaban donde sea que iba su dios griego. A ella no le importaba, lo seguiría hasta el fin del mundo con tal de ir viendo aquello.

Los hombres la dejaron en una cama y se fueron. Y ahí estaban ellos dos completamente desnudos, listos para devorarse. Ella estaba lista.

—¡Bulmaaaaa! Oh por dios, no debiste tocar eso—Maron intentaba despertarla. La escena que había encontrado no le había gustado para nada, por un momento pensó que se había suicidado y cuando vio su polvo regado en la cama supo que Bulma estaba teniendo alguna alucinación fuerte por la cantidad ingerida.

Ya había perdido su vuelo, bien. Pero ahora necesitaba disculparse con ella y explicarle el porqué. Maron siempre quiso mucho a su prima, pero sus decisiones la habían separado de ella. Ahora tenía una oportunidad para salvar su amistad y salvarla a ella.

Hace unos días Yamcha la había contactado pidiéndole ayuda para recuperar a Bulma, ella lo había mandado a volar pero él le prometió que haría hasta lo imposible por recuperar a Bulma y que sabía que estaba en Manhattan "Haciendo lo que no debía"

—Vegeta…—Bulma susurraba y se movía

— ¡Bulma! Estarás alucinando con Vegeta, sabía que te había gustado—Maron entro a su baño, guardo su polvo. Recogió agua en un vaso y volvió con Bulma. El despertar seria duro.

/

Todo le parecía nuevo, no lo recordaba así, no recordaba la libertad de elegir un lugar o hacer lo que se le venga en gana, todo era órdenes y más órdenes. Lo detestaba.

A pesar de haber sido quien la salvo, a ella y a su hermano de ese horrible accidente cuando solo tenían 8 años, lo detestaba.

Todo esos entrenamientos recibidos, lo detestaba.

Separarla de su hermano, lo detestaba aún más.

Sabía que ya debían de estarla buscando, al no dar respuesta sobre la información de los Oujis, pero eso no importaba ya, era la primera vez que salía de Tokio, no podía perderse de esta oportunidad de libertad.

Fue fácil salir de ese estúpido hotel, todavía no olvida la cara de asombro del Gran Vegeta cuando ella decidió abandonarlo, pasó de ser una rubia sumisa a una fiera.

—Ahora solo tengo que buscar a un cirujano.

Las calles de Manhattan la envolvían, de la misma manera que ella envolvía su brazo ensangrentado y tiraba por una alcantarilla el chip de localización.

Este era su nuevo comienzo.

/

— ¡La decisión está tomada! —Bulma miraba a Maron y a Milk atentamente. Estaba sentada en la cama de Maron con las piernas enrolladas.

—Siiiiii! —Grito Maron de la emoción, no podía contenerse, era lo mejor que escuchaba de su prima después de su episodio.

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo? — Milk no podía creer que su mejor amiga se fuera a quedar un tiempo en la ciudad, la hacía tan feliz. La extrañaba tanto, desde que ella se mudó por estudios a Manhattan había estado sola, no tenía amigos.

—Hasta ahora es indefinido, ya hable con papá y decidí tomarme unas vacaciones—Bulma estaba feliz, podía ver un nuevo comienzo aproximarse, necesitaba una nueva aventura, ya no había lugar para pensar en su fallida relación con Yamcha y si alguna vez lo volví a ver hasta era capaz de perdonarlo, en su corazón no cabía el rencor. Ya no más.

— ¡Excelente! Bulma, empecemos con buscarte una pieza cerca de la mía

Milk miraba la escena con recelo, ahora Maron también está sentada en la cama con Bulma, eso le hizo recordar una de las pocas pijamadas que tuvo con ellas cuando eran unas niñas. Para ese entonces Maron y Bulma eran inseparable, aunque ella también era parte de la fórmula siempre se sintió excluida. Eso cambio cuando crecieron, Maron tenía cierto tipo de amigas que no eran compatible con Bulma y ella, fue ahí que se hicieron más cercanas, después su amiga conoció a Yamcha y volvió a sentirse excluida.

—Bueno, que tal si vamos a comer, de paso celebramos el inicio de tus vacaciones— quiso sonar normal, pero su voz era ronca, casi como conteniéndose las ganas de llorar.

Maron y Bulma voltearon a ver a la responsable de reventar la burbuja en la que se encontraban. Decidieron ir a comer y de paso iban de compras.

Si Bulma estaba feliz, Maron lo estaba aún más, se sentía orgullosa de su prima, La Bulma Brief que ella conocía estaba volviendo.

/

Paso horas buscando alguna clínica donde pudieran limpiar su herida sin hacer preguntas estúpidas o sin pedirle documentos, ya empezaba a sentirse mal y temía que se le infectara la herida, además, no había comido nada después del desayuno que robo del Bassett Hotel hace dos días.

La gente la quedaba viendo despectivamente, no espera menos, andaba con el brazo lleno de sangre, la ropa estaba algo rota y sucia, necesitaba ir a un baño y buscar donde comer, por suerte había robado dinero de la billetera del Gran Vegeta, pero no era suficiente, iba a necesitar más si quería volver a ver a su hermano. No podía estar gastándolo en tres comidas al día, pero ya era tiempo de alimentarse.

Siguió caminando sin rumbo fijo hasta que vio un café acogedor, sus tripas sonaron.

Al entrar todas las personas parecieron no notarla, siguieron conversando y devorando lo que tenían en sus mesas. Se dirigió al baño, para su suerte estaba vacío, así nadie la molestaría. Se encerró en un retrete y empezó a vomitar. La falta de alimento ya se la estaba cobrando, de pronto su vista de nublo y no supo más.

/

— ¡Estoy segura que estaba sangrando! —decía Bulma dirigiéndose al baño donde hace unos minutos entro una chica rubia que sangraba de su brazo, se veía realmente mal.

—Pero Bulma, puede ser peligrosa, yo también la vi y no me gustó su mirada. —Milk seguía a su amiga.

Maron no entendía que es lo que pasaba, ella no vio entrar a nadie y no pensaba moverse del cómodo sofá donde estaba sentada disfrutando de su café. Había sido un día cansado, compraron muchas cosas para la estadía de Bulma en la ciudad, incluso consiguieron un departamento el cual irían a visitar al día siguiente.

Vio alejarse a su prima y su fiel amiga, Milk sí que no la dejaba sola. Sintió envidia de su prima por un momento, ella también tuvo una amiga así, inseparable pero resulto fatal, la traicionó.

—No hay nadie aquí Bulma—Milk se acercaba a cada baño abriendo todas las puertas

— ¡Aquí!, la puerta está cerrada por dentro— Hola! ¿Te encuentras bien?, te vimos entrar y pensamos que necesitabas ayuda.

No hubo respuesta. Bulma se alejó de la puerta e intento ver algún movimiento por las rendijas y tampoco pudo ver nada, hasta que unos mechones de cabellos rubios llamaron su atención. Sin pensarlo dos veces se tiró al suelo, Milk solo veía como su amiga sin asco alguno ponía su cara y todo su cuerpo en el suelo del baño.

— ¡Esta desmayada! —Grito Bulma al ver a la rubia en una extraña posición y muy pálida. — ¡ayúdame a derribar esta puerta!

— ¿estás loca? Llamemos a algún empleado, podemos meternos en problemas

—Vamos Milk, está muy pálida, hay que sacarla. —Bulma se levantó del suelo y empezó a patear la puerta, aunque no conociera a la chica, no iba a dejarla morir, no si ella podía evitarlo, ya dejo morir a una rubia una vez…

Milk no tuvo más opción que ayudar a su amiga, esta botó la puerta de una sola patada.

— ¿Sigues practicando artes marciales? —pregunto la Peliturquesa, según tenía entendido a Milk le prohibieron las artes marciales, porque se estaba desviando en sus estudios.

—Solo una vez a la semana—murmuro Milk con una sonrisa. Movieron la pesada puerta desgajada a un lado e intentaron despertar a la extraña chica.

Una vez que la incorporaron, Bulma limpio su cara y Milk intentaba darle agua.

—Sera mejor que llames a una ambulancia Milk, tiene una extraña herida en el brazo.

Milk estaba sacando su celular cuando un fuerte agarre hizo que se le cayera de las manos, miro atónita a la responsable.

—No ambulancia, no hospital…—murmuro muy audible la rubia, aun sin abrir sus ojos.

Las amigas se quedaron viendo, seguro la chica estaba en problemas y por su acento bien sabían que era extranjera. Bulma cogió su celular y le escribió un texto a Maron. Lo había decidido, no iba a dejar morir a esa chica, incluso si fuera peligrosa, su corazón le decía que debía ayudarla.


End file.
